


Niin rakas on kevät

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Siinä kulkiessaan Lehto laski kätensä lempeästi Riitaojan harteille ja hymyili tälle. Lehdon kasvoilla Riitaoja näki kaiken sen ilon, jota toinen ei osannut sanottaa, ylpeyden ja yleensä hyvin piilotetun rakkauden, jota hän olisi mielellään katsellut useamminkin.





	1. Chapter 1

Lehto ja Riitaoja olivat tunteneet toisensa niin kauan kuin jaksoivat muistaa. Jo vauvoina oli heidät jätetty tuvan lattialle toistensa seuraan vanhempien vaihtaessa viimeisimmät juorut, ja niin pojat olivat tutustuneet Lehdon tökkiessä toista sekä uteliaisuudesta että ärtymyksestä ja Riitaojan käpertyessä pieneksi palloksi säikähdyksestä mykkänä.  
  
Muutamaa vuotta vanhempina he olivat kumpikin karkailleet kotoaan – Lehto useammin – päästäkseen näkemään toisiaan vaikka öisin, kiipeilleet puihin (Lehto joutui pakottamaan Riitaojan) ja uineet kahdestaan joessa, vaikka se heiltä kiellettyä olikin. Pojat viettivät melkein kaiken aikansa yhdessä, eivätkä Lehdon ideat ikinä tuntuneet loppuvan. Hän vei Riitaojaa jatkuvasti seikkailemaan metsiin ja kukkuloille, milloin aarretta etsimään (Lehto pettyi aina, jos mitään ei löytynyt), milloin villiin länteen salonkitappelujen maailmaan, ja aina Riitaoja seurasi perässä ja paheksui juuri sopivasti pitääkseen toisen pojannulikan kurissa.  
  
Yksin ei Riitaoja milloinkaan olisi päässyt kokemaan sellaista vaaran huumaa kuin mitä ystävyys Lehdon kanssa toi tullessaan. Riitaoja oli kuin stereotyyppinen hyvin kasvatettu naapurinpoika, kun Lehto taas näyttäytyi hiljaisena kapinallisena, joka ei sinänsä mitään pahaa tehnyt, muttei myöskään antanut arvoa minkäänlaisille säännöille. Aina oli Lehto heistä ollut se aggressiivisempi ja kärsimättömämpi osapuoli, mutta Riitaoja osasi käsitellä toista silloinkin, kun kenenkään muun keinot eivät tepsineet. Lehto oli nopea suuttumaan, mutta Riitaoja tiesi sen olevan pojasta pelkkä pintaraapaisu, vain kuori, jota Lehto käytti suojellakseen itseään toisten satuttamiselta.  
  
Lehdolla oli toki vanhemmat, mutta vain sellaiset, jotka eivät juuri olleet poikansa elämässä läsnä. Lehto sai ruokaa ja hänellä oli katto pään päällä, mutta pojan emotionaalisiin tarpeisiin ei kukaan muu vastannut paitsi aina muita ikäisiään empaattisempi ja tunneälykkäämpi Riitaoja. Riitaoja ei välttämättä osannut eritellä ja käsitellä Lehdon käyttäytymistä kuten aikuiset olisivat, mutta ei Riitaoja kekseliäisyytensä vuoksi tietoa tarvinnutkaan. Ja Lehtokin arvosti sitä, sillä sulkeutunutta mieltä suututti kaikenlainen turha analysointi, jota varsinkin kansakoulun opettaja hänelle aina mielellään jakoi.  
  
Kun Lehto ja Riitaoja seitsemän vanhoina aloittivat koulun, kävi pian selväksi, että kaikenlaiset käytännön työt helposti omaksuva Lehto oli hidas oppimaan mitään akateemista. Lehdolla oli suuria vaikeuksia oppia lukemaan, mistä opettaja häntä armottomasti muistutti kovilla karttakepin lyönneillä ja nurkassa seisottamisella. Opettajan mielestä Lehto oli vain laiska ja epämotivoitunut, mutta Riitaoja tiesi, että Lehto teki kaikkensa oppiakseen, vaikkei sitä olisi myöntänyt. Lehto ei ikinä näyttänyt pienintäkään tunnetta kasvoillaan joutuessaan rangaistuksi – kipuun hän oli kotona tottunut, häpeämään ei hän myöskään suostunut, mutta raivon ja epäreiluuden kokemuksen sai nähdä hänen silmistään, jos vain osasi katsoa. Ja Riitaoja oli ainut, joka uskalsi.  
  
Kun Lehto ei ensimmäisen vuoden lähestyessä loppuaan ollut vieläkään oppinut lukemaan, Riitaoja päätti, ettei seuraisi enää vierestä. Lehdon vanhempia ei juuri kiinnostanut auttaa poikaansa, mutta rangaistuksia tuli silti, ja kerran oli Riitaoja ikkunasta nähnytkin, kuinka Lehdoille oli Koivuniemen herra tullut kylässä käymään. Riitaojasta tuntui pahalta nähdä Lehdon synkkä ilme ja toisen kuolleet silmät aina, kun tämä oli saanut selkäänsä, ja pojasta tuntui siltä, että hänen itsensä olisi otettava ohjat käsiinsä, kun kerran kukaan muu ei välittänyt.  
  
Riitaoja itse oli keskivertoa lahjakkaampi ja oli tottunut auttamaan toisia. Hän oli nopeasti hoksannut lukemisen ytimen ja huomasi, että opettajakin oli häneen tyytyväinen. Lehto taas sai osakseen nekin pahat sanat, joilta Riitaoja välttyi. Siksi hän eräänä toukokuun puolivälin päivänä keräsi mukaansa aapisen, otti Lehtoa kädestä kiinni ja vastusteluista huolimatta vei pojan nuoren, vehreyteensä puhjenneen koivun alle istumaan. Oli lämmin kuin keskikesällä ja linnut lauloivat, mutta Lehto vain jurotti.  
  
”En minä halua lukea”, tokaisi Lehto kädet puuskassa Riitaojan katsoessa häntä pää kallellaan.  
  
”Kyllä minä opetan”, Riitaoja lupasi ja aukaisi aapisen. Lehto kohautti olkiaan – saihan tuo yrittää, joten tehdään nyt sitten mieliksi.  
  
”Katso. Osaatko luetella tämän sanan kirjaimet?”  
  
Lehto katsoi synkkänä aapisen sivua, jolle oli kirjoitettu  _veli_. Kyllä hän kirjaimet tunnisti, osasi luetellakin, muttei ymmärtänyt yksityiskohtien yhteyttä kokonaisuuteen.  
  
”Vee… ee, äl… ii”, Lehto huokaisi takellellen. Tätä samaa se opettajakin oli jatkuvasti pyytänyt.  
  
”Hyvä”, Riitaoja kehui ja taputti toisen kättä. ”Yritä nyt sanoa se siten miltä kirjaimet kuulostavat. Vvv…”  
  
”Vvv… ee?” Lehto sanoi ja katsoi Riitaojaa kysyvästi. ”Ve?”  
  
Riitaoja nyökytteli ja hymyili. Hän oli aivan varma, että Lehto oppisi, kunhan hänen kanssaan olisi kärsivällinen.  
  
”Ve… äl? Eihän se tarkoita mitään”, sanoi Lehto turhautuneena. ”En minä osaa!”  
  
Lehto oli vähällä tarttua aapiseen ja heittää sen pois, mutta Riitaoja oli osannut ennakoida sen ja nappasi itse poikaa ranteesta.  
  
”Osaat sinä, se alkoi jo hyvin! Rauhoitu”, Riitaoja pyysi kiltisti ja päästi irti, kun Lehto vaipui kyllästyneesti samaan asentoon istumaan. ”Lll. Koeta. Lllll.”  
  
”Lll. Ve… lll? Vel… ii? Ve… l… i? Ve-li?”  
  
Riitaojan kasvot loistivat, ja Lehto tajusi siitä onnistuneensa. Se oli uskomatonta – hän todella luki! Koskaan ei häntä aiemmin oltu niin kärsivällisesti jaksettu opettaa, vaan sekä Lehdon että opettajan hermot olivat aina pettäneet heti ensimmäisen epäonnistumisen jälkeen. Mutta Riitaoja oli jaksanut jatkaa ja kannustaa, vaikkei Lehto ollut heti tajunnut, ja se oli kantanut hedelmää.  
  
”Kyllä sinä osaat!” Riitaoja riemuitsi ja taputti taas typertyneen Lehdon kättä. ”Entä tämä?”  
  
”Vv… aa… va… ii… nnn? Vai… nnn… ii… vai-ni… oo? Va… va-i-ni…o? Vainio?” Lehto sanoi epävarmasti, ja Riitaojan kasvot puhkesivat jälleen hymyyn. Ehkä Lehto vain tarvitsi ymmärrystä.  
  
He kävivät sanoja läpi niin kauan, että Lehdon lukeminen alkoi olla jo sujuvampaa. Kun poika oli jutun juonesta kerran saanut kiinni, loppu oli helppoa.  
  
”Ys-tä-vä”, Lehto tavasi.  
  
”Sinä oot minun paras ystävä”, sanoi Riitaoja ja heittäytyi halaamaan toista. Lehto rutisti häntä kömpelösti kun ei muutakaan osannut.  
  
”No, no…”  
  
Riitaoja kohotti katseensa ja oli hetken hiljaa, pää taas kallellaan kuten aina, mittaili Lehtoa ja kysyi sitten: ”Toivo, kai me ollaan aina ystäviä?”  
  
”Ollaan tietenkin”, lupasi Lehto heti, ”eihän sinua yksinkään voi jättää.”  
  
Riitaojan typerä hymy ulottui korvasta korvaan – Lehdon kanssa hänen oli hyvä olla, ja tiesipä Riitaoja myös senkin, että Lehto nautti hänen seurastaan yhtä lailla.  
  
**  
  
Niin vuodet kuluivat, elämä muuttui, mutta Lehto ja Riitaoja pysyivät lupauksensa mukaisesti aina ystävinä. He eivät kuitenkaan viettäneet enää yhtä tiiviisti aikaa yhdessä, sillä 11-vuotiaana hyväpäinen Riitaoja hyväksyttiin oppikouluun, kun Lehto taas lopetti koulunkäynnin heti kuudennen luokan päätyttyä. Riitaoja teki koulunsa eteen kovasti töitä ja oli uudessakin oppilaitoksessaan opettajien suosiossa samalla kun Lehto pääsi sahalle kokopäivätöihin.  
  
Koulutus ei tullut Riitaojalle ilmaiseksi. Lukukausimaksut ja koulutarvikkeet lohkaisivat leijonanosan perheen tuloista, mutta kun Riitaoja ilmaisi huolensa kuluista ja tarjoutui velvollisuudentunnosta jäämään pois koulusta ja menemään töihin, vanhemmat vain hymyilivät, halasivat poikaansa ja vakuuttivat, että rahaa lahjakkaan lapsen koulutukseen löytyisi aina. Ja hänen kohdallaan koulutus kannatti, siinä vanhemmat olivat oikeassa. Riitaoja oli kielissä erinomainen – ruotsia ja saksaa hän pääsi lukemaan jo keskikoulussa, ja reaalilyseon kielilinjalle jatkaessaan hän sai tilaisuuden opiskella myös ranskaa.  
  
Rahatilanne ei ollut ainoa asia, joka kuudentoista täyttänyttä Riitaojaa huoletti. Nuori mies tiesi vallan hyvin, että lukio oli eliittikoulu, jonne kuka tahansa ei päässyt, ja suurin osa Riitaojankin koulutovereista oli keski- ja yläluokan perheiden lapsia. Varallisuuden merkitys näkyi joka päivä – köyhemmistä oloista tuleva Riitaojan poika jäi heti kättelyssä sisäpiirin ulkopuolelle, eikä hänellä siksi juuri ollut muita ystäviä kuin Lehto.  
  
Mutta Lehto oli erilainen. Lehto ei ollut akateemikko vaan käytännöllinen, ja Riitaoja eli näiden kahden maailmansa keskellä tuntematta kuuluvansa oikein kumpaankaan. Hän tiesi, ettei oikeasti ollut osa eliittiporukkaa (toisinaan hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän sittenkin huijasi itseään suuruuksia tavoittelemalla), vaikka siinä suurimman osan ajastaan viettikin, mutta ei hän myöskään ollut kuin Lehto, sellainen katuviisas nulikka. Siksi Riitaojaa pelotti, että hän ja Lehto etääntyisivät toisistaan nyt kun aikaa entisen kaltaiseen leikilliseen yhdessäoloon ei enää ollut.  
  
Pelkäsi Riitaoja sitäkin, että lukiokulttuuri vaikuttaisi häneen samalla tavoin kuin hän oli nähnyt sen vaikuttavan joihinkin ylempien luokkien opiskelijoihin – monella heistä ei tuntunut olevan minkäänlaista totuuspohjaista käsitystä siitä, miten maailma oikeasti makasi, vaan realismin olivat korvanneet pelkät ylenpalttisen idealistiset unelmakuvat yhteiskunnasta sellaisena kuin se olisi jossakin utopiassa voinut olla. Sellaisena kuin Riitaojakin olisi sen mielellään halunnut nähdä.  
  
Lehtokin jossain syvällä sisimmässään pelkäsi menettävänsä Riitaojan akateemiselle elämälle. Jollain lailla hän oli toivonut, että toinen pysyisi aina samanlaisena kuin tämä oli pienenä poikana ollut, arkana ja Lehtoa kuuliaisesti seuraavana, mutta oppikoulun valitseminen oli merkinnyt sitä, että Riitaoja teki itse päätöksensä, kulki omia teitään, joilla Lehdon varjo ei häntä seurannut. Joskus Lehdosta tuntui siltä, ettei Riitaoja enää tarvinnut häntä, ja vaikka hän ei sitä halunnutkaan ajatella, tuntui silti pahalta tuntea itsensä niin hyödyttömäksi. Lehto oli aina pitänyt Riitaojasta huolta ja tulisi aina pitämäänkin, ja kyllä pojan järkevä puolikin tiesi, ettei Riitaoja häntä jättäisi.  
  
Riitaojaa kiusattiin koulussa, joutuipa herkkä ja liian kiltti poika toisinaan väkivallankin kohteeksi. Lehdolle hän ei viitsinyt siitä mainita, sillä Riitaoja tiesi, miten toinen reagoisi, olisi heti kostoretkelle lähtemässä. Ei hän itse halunnut ruokkia vihaa vihalla. Mutta Riitaojan suhteen Lehto oli ylisuojeleva ja erityisen tarkkaavainen, ja eräänä kevätpäivänä heidän ollessaan seitsemäntoista huomasi Lehto uintireissulla jo melkein pois haalistuneet mustelmat Riitaojan vatsalla ja vasemmalla kyljellä.  
  
”Mitä tapahtui?” Lehto kysyi ja pysähtyi kesken paidan riisumisen. Riitaoja seurasi Lehdon katsetta juuri ja juuri näkyville vammoilleen.  
  
”Äh, ei mitään… sain jalkapallosta liikunnassa…” Riitaoja takelteli ja punastui, yritti piilotella kipeitä kohtia. Lehdon silmät siristyivät.  
  
”Teillä on keväällä pesäpalloa”, hän tokaisi.  
  
Riitaoja punastui yhä syvemmin, aivan kuin olisi jäänyt varastamisesta kiinni ja otti pari askelta vettä kohti paetakseen tilanteesta. Lehto harppoi hänen luokseen ja tarttui Riitaojaa ranteesta estääkseen toisen aikeet, juuri kuten tämäkin aina hänelle teki. Ote oli lehtomaisen napakka ja säväytti, ja Lehto ojensi auringon lämmittämän kätensä kohti mustelmia hieman varovaisemmin, piirsi nopeasti iholle kevyen, summittaisen kaaren vammojen paikkoja merkitsemään. Riitaoja sulki silmänsä ja käänsi päänsä toiseen suuntaan, värähti äkkinäisestä kosketuksesta muttei liikkunut. Ei ehkä uskaltanutkaan, sillä Lehto oli häntä pidempi ja vahvempi ja olisi kyllä saanut hänestä uudelleenkin otteen.  
  
”Kuka?” tiedusteli Lehto tuttua viileyttä äänessään.  
  
”Ei sillä – ”  
  
” _Kuka_?”  
  
Riitaoja ähkäisi, sillä Lehto oli huomaamattaan tiukentanut otettaan hänen ranteestaan.  
  
”Lepistön jengi”, tunnusti hän surkeana. Lehto päästi irti.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Riitaoja mumisi.  
  
”Anteeksi? Miksi sinä anteeksi pyydät? Ethän sinä itse itseäsi hakannut.”  
  
”No kun en minä halunnut huolestuttaa”, poika sanoi ja riiputti päätään.  
  
Huolestuttaa. Eihän Lehto muuta tehnytkään kuin huolehti toisen puolesta.  
  
”Nyt mentiin”, Lehto komensi, heitti Riitaojalle tämän paidan ja raahasi mukaansa Lepistöä etsimään.  
  
Lehto oli tiennyt Lepistön kiusaavan ystäväänsä, mutta oli Riitaojan pyynnöstä jättänyt asian tähän asti sikseen. Ei Lehto tietenkään oikein voinut lähteä tuosta noin vain höykyttämään Lepistöä – varsinkaan, kun pojan isä oli juristi –, mutta nyt hänen mittansa tuli täyteen. Kukaan ei satuttaisi Riitaojaa joutumatta vastaamaan siitä suoraan hänelle, ja sen hän aikoi tällä kertaa tehdä Lepistölle selväksi.  
  
Lehdolle ei tullut mieleenkään syyttää tapahtuneesta Riitaojaa, tämän luontaista heikkoutta ja kiltteyttä, vaikka hän vihasikin kaikkea sellaista joka ikisessä muussa vastaantulijassa. Mutta ei Riitaojassa, ei, Riitaoja oli hänen paras ja ainoa ystävänsä, ja Lehto koki toisen suojelemisen melkein kuin velvollisuudekseen, kuin korvaukseksi siitä, mitä poika hänelle antoi. Riitaoja edusti Lehdon elämässä kaikkea sitä vähää hyvää ja kaunista, mikä hänelle oli siunaantunut, ja tämän satuttaminen oli kuin henkilökohtainen hyökkäys Lehtoa kohtaan.  
  
Lehto ei oikeastaan itsekään tiennyt, miksi välitti Riitaojasta niin kovin, huomasi vain, ettei kyennyt siihen kenenkään toisen kohdalla. Jos Lehto olisi osannut nimetä tunteensa, olisi hän ymmärtänyt, että se voima, joka häntä ohjasi, oli rakkaus, ja vaikka Riitaoja puolestaan sen sekä itsessään että Lehdossa tunnisti, ei hän siitä koskaan maininnut, piti sitä vain itsestään selvänä heidän välillään. Niinhän oli aina ollut. Ja silti syy Lehdon pehmeyteen pojan suhteen oli varsin yksinkertainen – jostain kumman syystä Riitaoja välitti hänestä ja näytti sen, vaikkei ketään muuta Lehdon hyvinvointi juuri kiinnostanut.  
  
Juuri näin aggressiivista oli Lehdon huolenpito aina ollut, sillä viha oli hänen vahvin tunteensa, kun Riitaoja taas huolehti Lehdosta lempeämmin ja paljon rauhallisemmin. Siinä missä Lehto useinkin komensi Riitaojaa tämän parasta ajatellessaan, ei Riitaojan tarvinnut kuin kiltisti pyytää Lehtoa tekemään, mitä halusi, ja tämä hoiti homman. Lehto ei ollut kuuntelija eikä sen paremmin puhujakaan, mutta Riitaoja oli niitä heidän kummankin tarpeisiin, ja siten myös Lehdon ainut syy tulla toisinaan ulos kuorestaan.  
  
**  
  
”Riitaoja, Risto Olavi”, kantautui rehtorin ääni vuotta myöhemmin lyseon juhlasalissa, ja kuulosti siltä, kuin mies olisi nimen kuuluttaessaan hymyillytkin. Lainattuun smokkiin pukeutunut, kasvoiltaan aivan helakanpunaiseksi värjäytynyt Riitaoja käveli eteen, kätteli rehtoria, vastaanotti ylioppilastodistuksensa ja -lakkinsa, kumarsi yleisölle ja poistui sitten vähin elein sivummalle. Katsojat taputtivat antaumuksellisesti – Riitaojan vanhempien vieressä istuva Lehto varmasti kaikkein kovimmin.  
  
Lehto oli todennäköisesti ylpeämpi Riitaojasta kuin kukaan muu. Hän tiesi, kuinka Riitaoja oli ponnistellut katkaistakseen köyhyyden ketjun, tehnyt jotain sellaista, mihin Lehto itse ei olisi kyennyt. Eivät Lehdon vanhemmat olisi millään poikansa koulutusta maksaneetkaan, vaikka heidän varallisuutensa oli suunnilleen samoissa rajoissa kuin Riitaojien, ja Lehto oli sentään ainut lapsi kuten ystävänsäkin. Lehdon vanhempien mielestä koulutus oli turhaa eikä poika siitä hyötyisi. Ei sillä, kukaan muu kuin Riitaoja ei muutenkaan koskaan ollut uskonut Lehdon kykyihin, eikä tämä sen myötä niihin luottanut itsekään. Riitaojan taitoihin hän sen sijaan luotti, ja syystä. Poika sai hienon todistuksen, sillä kielellisesti lahjakkaana hän kirjoitti laudaturit äidinkielestä, ruotsista ja saksasta. Matematiikka jäi odotetusti A:han, mutta reaalikoe tuli takaisin C:n arvoisena, mikä oli toisiksi paras suoritus.  
  
Lehto oli onnistunut hankkimaan sahalta vakinaistetun paikan ja tulojensa turvin muuttanut kotoa omilleen kaupungin uusimpaan, vastavalmistuneeseen kerrostaloon. Riitaojakin oli saanut etukäteen rikkaammalta enoltaan ylioppilaslahjaksi tämän omistaman tontin hieman keskustan ulkopuolelta, ja toukokuun lopussa päässyt muuttamaan pieneen, kaksikerroksiseen taloon, jonka muodostivat keittiö, olohuone ja kaksi makuuhuonetta. Enon mielessä lahjaa annettaessa liikkuivat tietenkin siskonpojan naittaminen ja perheen perustaminen, mutta hän tiesi myös, että nuoren miehen tulisi hakeutua kaupungin yliopistoon ja hankkia koulutusta niin pitkälle kuin mahdollista. Riitaojan vanhemmilla ei yliopistomaksuihin olisi ollut enää varaa, mutta avokätinen, itse lapseton mutta Riitaojasta kovasti pitävä eno oli suorilta käsin – ja vastusteluista huolimatta – ilmoittanut rahoittavansa siskonpoikansa koulutuksen.  
  
Rehtori julisti lukion suorittaneet ylioppilaiksi, ja paikalle kokoontuneiden aplodien siivittämänä kokelaan roolin nyt jättäneet nuoret isänmaan toivot asettivat lakkinsa päähän. Riitaoja käsitteli omaansa kömpelösti ja oli pudottaa sen maahan, ja Lehdonkin oli pakko hymyillä hämmentynyttä nuorukaista katsellessaan. Kaikin puolin oli toinen vuosien varrella kasvanut, pituuttakin nuorella miehellä oli lähes yhtä paljon kuin aina ikäisekseen pitkällä Lehdolla (lyhyemmäksi se onneksi silti jäisi, siitä hän oli varma), mutta yhä vain siloposkiset kasvot loistivat sitä samaa lapsellista hymyä, joka oli Lehdolle niin tuttu. Sitä hymyä Lehto rakasti eniten maailmassa ja olisi antanut mitä tahansa vain nähdäkseen sen toisen innostuneilla kasvoilla. Koko Riitaojakin tosin kelpasi vallan mainiosti.  
  
Lehdon tunteet toista kohtaan olivat vuosi vuodelta syventyneet ja samalla muuttuneet, mutta vieläkään hänen tietoisuuteensa ei ollut kiirinyt viisaus niiden suhteen. Toisinaan Lehto saattoi edelleen tarttua Riitaojaa käsivarresta raahatessaan tätä taas jonnekin, mutta sitten hän kuitenkin päästi heti irti, koska ele hämmensi häntä nykyään liikaa, ja oma hämmennys taas ärsytti äkkipikaisuuteen taipuvaista Lehtoa. Samalla tavalla häneen vaikutti se, jos Riitaoja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa, kuten oli koko ikänsä tehnyt, ja kerran Lehdon suuttuessa siitä oli Riitaoja alkanut tahtomattaankin itkeä, sillä sellainen reaktio oli toiselta aivan uutta, eikä hän tiennyt, miten toimia.  
  
Lehto oli tajunnut virheensä nopeasti ja pahoitellut sitä heti Riitaojalle, halannutkin lyhyesti mutta etäisenä. Riitaoja oli ylivoimaisesti herkin ja säikyin ihminen, jonka Lehto tunsi, ja häntä kiusasi se, kuinka hän ei kyennyt enää suhtautumaan toiseen niin kuin aina ennen, tekemään niin kuin oli tälle hyvä. Harmikseen Lehto ymmärsi, että hänellä oli platonisen rajan ulkopuolelle ulottuvia tunteita Riitaojaa kohtaan, mutta hänen oli äärimmäisen vaikea hyväksyä sitä. Kukaan ei ollut milloinkaan puhunut, ei myönteisesti eikä kielteisesti, nuorelle Lehdolle siitä, kuinka mieskin voi rakastaa toista miestä, ja siksi Lehto kuvitteli itsessään olevan jotain vikaa. Eniten hän kuitenkin pelkäsi Riitaojan huomaavan asian oikean laidan, ja että toinen silloin hylkäisi hänet.  
  
Mutta sitä ei Riitaoja olisi milloinkaan tehnyt, oli hänellä itsellään Lehtoa kohtaan tunteita tai ei. Riitaoja oli tavalliseen tapaansa ympäristölleen herkkänä vaistonnut jo vuosia aiemmin, jo ennen kuin Lehto itsekään sitä tiesi, ettei hänen paras ystävänsä ollut aivan kuten muut, mutta sillä ei Riitaojalle juuri ollut merkitystä. Hänen mielestään tuo voimakas välittämisen tunne ei muuttanut mitään siitä suhteesta, jota he lapsista saakka olivat ylläpitäneet, ja sellainen puhdas ja tuomitsematon ajatusmalli mukaili Riitaojan lapsenomaista viattomuutta. Hän itse myönsi reilusti itselleen, että oli sellainen kuin Lehtokin, mutta ei viisaana tehnyt siitä numeroa, oli vain avoin uudelle.  
  
Riitaoja oli täysin onnellinen näinkin – hän ei välttämättä tarvinnut Lehdolta mitään muuta kuin tämän lupausta ikuisesta ystävyydestä, ja ellei Lehto milloinkaan tulisi hyväksymään itseään, silloin heilläkään ei ollut toivoa. Riitaoja olisi mielellään auttanut toista tämän painiessa ongelmansa kanssa, mutta Lehdon tuntien oli kuitenkin parempi olla kuin ei mitään olisikaan, antaa toisen ensin saavuttaa rauha itse itsensä kanssa. Sitä taistelua ei Riitaoja hänen puolestaan voinut käydä, vaikka toisinaan maalailikin öisin unta saamatta unelmakuvia yhteisestä tulevaisuudesta, jossa hän voisi tehdä Lehdon onnellisemmaksi kuin tämä oli milloinkaan kuvitellut pystyvänsä olemaan. Riitaoja tiesi, että omissa silmissään Lehto oli epätäydellinen ja viallinen, ja ehkä Lehto sitä jollain tavalla, puolueettomin silmin katsottuna, saattoi myös ollakin, mutta Riitaoja ei siitä välittänyt. Lehto oli ainakin hänelle hyvä juuri sellaisenaan.  
  
**  
  
Kun Riitaojilla oli ylioppilaan valmistumista ensin iltaan asti juhlittu, päätti Lehto, että toinen olisi nyt syytä viedä jatkoille. Riitaojalle hän ei ollut aiemmin aikomuksestaan maininnut, joka tapauksessa hän saisi toisen väkipakolla mukaansa raahata, mutta tämän vanhemmille hän oli varjelemansa salaisuuden kyllä uskonut – Lehto veisi Riitaojan tansseihin. Pojan vanhemmat tietenkin ajattelivat, että Lehto auttaisi Riitaojaa etsimään itselleen mukavan ja kauniin tytön, mutta Lehdolla oli mielessä pelkkä entisen kaltainen yhdessäolo nyt kun Riitaojalla oli siihen aikaa.  
  
Muutamia vanhempia ihmisiä, pääasiassa perhetuttuja, jäi vielä Riitaojille juhlimaan, kun Lehto illan tullen komensi toisen mukaansa eikä suostunut kertomaan, minne he olivat menossa. Riitaojasta ei edelleenkään ollut kieltäytyjäksi, ei ainakaan silloin, kun nimenomaan Lehto häntä pyysi, joten muuta vaihtoehtoa ei hänellä ollut kuin toivottaa vanhemmilleen hyvät yöt – Riitaoja menisi suoraan uuteen kotiinsa, kunhan ehtisi – ja seurata kiltisti perässä.  
  
Tuomen valkoiset kukat kasvoivat parhaaseen vehreyteensä puhjenneissa puistoissa, joiden ohi Lehto ja Riitaoja rauhallisesti kävellen kulkivat. Ilta-aurinko lämmitti yhä heidän varjojaan pidentäen, ne piirtyivät vasten asfalttipäällysteisiä teitä ja kivikatuja kuin niiden omistajat hallitsisivat sillä hetkellä koko sitä näkyvää maailmaa, jonka he tunsivat kuin omat taskunsa, kuin kaikki olisi heidän käsissään ja koko universumi vain odottaisi jokaista heidän ottamaansa askelta henkeään pidätellen. Oikeastaan he juuri sillä hetkellä hallitsivatkin sitä kaikkea muiden kaltaistensa kanssa, niidenkin, joita he eivät milloinkaan tulisi tapaamaan, joista he eivät edes tienneet, ja jotka eivät tienneet heistä. Sellainen tietoisuus jostakin itseä paljon suuremmasta, vain pienen ihmisen käsityskyvylle ulottumattomasta, oli vetää heidän päänsä pyörälle. Kuinka paljon olikaan maailmassa sellaista, jota he kaksi eivät vielä – tai ehkä milloinkaan – ymmärtäneet?  
  
Lehto ja Riitaoja olivat nuoria, vasta kahdeksantoista kumpainenkin, ja heillä oli koko elämä edessään. Sinä luonnon kuin vain heitä varten kaunistamana iltana heidän koko olemassaolonsa luoma toivo uudesta näytti konkretisoituvan noissa pienissä yksityiskohdissa, jotka heitä kirkkaassa armossaan ympäröivät: lempeässä, kuin heitä hyväilevässä tuulenvireessä, viattomien lintujen iloisessa laulussa, hiljaisissa lammissa, joiden syvyyksistä muutama vedenelävä toisinaan rohkeni kurkistaa ulos tuntemattomaan. Jossakin heidän alitajuntansa pohjalla he muistivat, kuinka paljon maailmassa oli vääryyttä, kuinka julma ja epäreilu se voisi olla, mutta millään sellaisella ei sinä onnellisuuden siunaamana iltana ollut vähäisintäkään painoarvoa, epätoivolle ei oltu varattu paikkaa heidän vasta alkaneelta matkaltaan.  
  
Niin hetken aikaa vain olivat he kaksi olleet olemassa, ja vaikka toisilleen he merkitsivät eniten maailmassa, lyhyitä olivat heidän tarinansa koko tuntemamme historian mittakaavassa, elämän kalenterissa. Niin kovin pieni oli se saavutus, jota kohti Riitaoja oli kaikkien vuosiensa voimalla ponnistellut, mutta silti niin tärkeä, kuin pisara suuressa meressä, jonka maailman ihmiset toisiaan varten muodostivat. He kaikki olivat yhtä, samasta maan tomusta syntyneitä ja samaksi maan tomuksi taas jokin päivä tulevia, ja yhteisellä planeetalla jokaisen pieninkin saavutus oli saavutus myös kaikille muille. Sellaisen abstraktin ykseyden, mittaamattoman suuren perhosefektin, kykeni ymmärtämään vain inhimillisen sydämen voimalla, ainoastaan uskaltamalla avata mielensä ja kohtaamalla rohkeasti tuntematon, samalla tavalla kuin kaikki suurmiehet ja -naiset aikanaan olivat tehneet luodakseen ympärilleen henkeäsalpaavaa suurenmoisuutta, joka kerran oli ollut pelkkä etäinen unelma, vain hatara aavistus.  
  
Siinä kulkiessaan Lehto laski kätensä lempeästi Riitaojan harteille ja hymyili tälle. Lehdon kasvoilla Riitaoja näki kaiken sen ilon, jota toinen ei osannut sanottaa, ylpeyden ja yleensä hyvin piilotetun rakkauden, jota hän olisi mielellään katsellut useamminkin. Riitaojakin hymyili pojalle, muttei sanonut mitään, ei sanoja tarvittu. Ainoastaan kiireetöntä läsnäoloa pilvettömän taivaankaton alla. Se sopi paremmin kuin mikään, sillä ainoa suuruus, mitä heiltä sillä hetkellä odotettiin, oli jakaa ja luoda samaa puhdasta onnea, jota he itse olivat saaneet, ja sen he toistensa puolesta yhä kaikkien vuosien jälkeenkin tekivät.  
  
Lehto johdatti Riitaojan läheiselle rannalle, jolla oli tanssilava. Poika katsoi häkeltyneenä ympärilleen.  
  
”Tanssia? Oletko tosissasi?”  
  
”Tule nyt vain. Mennään katsomaan, mitä löytyy”, Lehto suostutteli ja tarttui Riitaojaa käsivarresta vetääkseen tämän mukaansa vaikka väkipakolla.  
  
He kävelivät katoksen alle ja liittyivät muiden nuorten riviin, vaikka Riitaoja ei selvästi edelleenkään oikein innostunut ideasta. Tytöt olivat asettuneet vasemmalle puolelle ja pojat oikealle, ja jälkimmäisiksi mainitut hakisivat vastakkaista sukupuolta tanssiin heti, kun soittimet alkaisivat laulaa.  
  
Musiikin alettua Lehto ja Riitaoja kävelivät (Lehdon aloitteesta tietenkin) kahden vierekkäin seisovan vaaleahiuksisen tytön luo, kumarsivat näille (Riitaoja suloisen kömpelösti) ja pyysivät tanssiin. Kumpikin suostui, mutta kovin pitkään eivät Lehto ja Riitaoja heidän kanssaan ehtineet seurustella, sillä yhtäkkiä molemmille tytöille tuli kova kiire lähteä kotiin. Pojat katsoivat toisiaan ensin typertyneinä, siniset silmät kysymyksiä täynnä, mutta purskahtivat sitten nauruun. Heistä kumpikaan ei ollut milloinkaan ollut ensinnäkään hyvä tanssimaan, ei toiseksikaan naistenmies, eikä heillä oikeastaan juuri kokemusta tytöistä ollutkaan.  
  
Illan aikana he tanssittivat kumpikin vielä muutamaa tyttöä, mutta yksikään ei heidän seurassaan kovin pitkään viihtynyt. Syytä he eivät itse oikein ymmärtäneet, mutta kaikki vastakkaisen sukupuolen edustajat sen sijaan huomasivat kaikki ne silmäykset, joita Lehto ja Riitaoja toisiinsa loivat, sen, ettei kumpikaan heistä ollut tanssiparilleen täysin läsnä.  
  
Lopulta oli tullut niin myöhä, että viimeinenkin tyttö oli lähtenyt, ja jäljellä oli heidän lisäkseen enää kaksi poikaa. Illan viimeiset valonsäteet piirtyivät Lehdon vakaville kasvoille, kun hän kysyi Riitaojalta, halusiko tämä jo lähteä. Riitaoja katsoi ympärilleen ja huomasi, että jäljellä olevat pojat olivat alkaneet tanssia keskenään, ja hänen katseensa jumittui heihin niin pitkäksi aikaa, että Lehtokin vilkaisi samaan suuntaan.  
  
”Haluatko sinä…?” kysyi Lehto epävarmana. Hän luuli ymmärtäneensä väärin.  
  
”Voitaisiinhan me kai?” sanoi Riitaoja ja hymyili toiselle pehmeästi. Hän tiesi, että Lehto sitä ainakin toivoi.  
  
Lehto nyökkäsi ja koetti piilotella yllättyneisyyttään. ”Eiköhän.”  
  
Kappale vaihtui hitaaseen valssiin, ja Lehto vei kömpelösti kätensä Riitaojan vyötäisille, mutta jätti toisen pojan käsivarrelle lepäämään, jottei tilanne olisi ihan niin omituinen. Riitaojan halu tanssia hänen kanssaan nimittäin oli jo aivan tarpeeksi hämmentävää, eikä Lehto ollut täysin varma siitä, miten hänen tulisi tilanteessa toimia. Riitaoja taas painautui aivan luonnollisesti Lehtoa vasten, asetteli otsansa mukavasti toisen olkapäälle. Niin oli hyvä. Lehto oli turvallinen, ja Riitaoja halusi osoittaa toiselle, että hän itsekin oli –  jollain lailla hän toivoi sen auttavan Lehtoa hyväksymään sen sanattoman tunteen, joka heidän välillään ilmiselvästi eli.  
  
Lehtokaan, vaikka kuinka yritti, ei voinut sulkea aistejaan Riitaojan pehmeältä läheisyydeltä. Jälleen kerran, kuten monesti aiemminkin, niin luottavaisesti ja mutkattomasti toinen vain antoi hänen viedä, uskoi siihen, että Lehto tekisi niin kuin oli parhaaksi. Lehdon omasta mielestä parhaaksi olisi ollut se, että hän olisi perääntynyt niin nopeasti kuin vain ehti, mutta jostain kumman syystä Lehto oli täysin kyvytön liikkumaan muutoin kuin valssin tahtiin. Niin läheltä hän kykeni haistamaan jo toisen ruskeissa hiuksissa tuoksuvan keväänkin, ja se tuoksu oli hänestä parasta maailmassa, toi mieleen niin paljon muistoja. Kevät oli kai aina ollut heidän vuodenaikansa.  
  
He eivät kumpainenkaan tienneet, kuinka kauan tanssivat siinä, vaan heräsivät todellisuuteen vasta sitten, kun jostakin lavan edestä kuului ääni, joka ilmoitti tanssien olevan ohitse. Lehto oli ensimmäinen, joka vetäytyi kauemmas, mutta Riitaoja ei siitä säikähtänyt, vaan seurasi toisen esimerkkiä. Toinenkin poikapari poistui, kädet häveliäästi erillään toisistaan, jottei heidän salaisuutensa vain paljastuisi ulkomaailmalle, ja samoin tekivät Lehto ja Riitaojakin. Ilta oli viilentynyt ja hämärtynyt niin, että katulamput olivat jo syttyneet, mutta vieläkään ei ollut kylmä. Ilma oli vähäisenkin tuulen puuttuessa pysähtynyt, kun Lehto saattoi Riitaojaa kotiin ja koetti heidän yhteisymmärrystään soivassa hiljaisuudessa sulatella kaikkea sinä iltana tapahtunutta.  
  
Nytkö he sitten vain jatkaisivat kuten aina ennenkin? Unohtaisivat, että olivat tanssineetkin yhdessä? Lehdolle se oli merkinnyt paljon enemmän kuin tämä oli uskonut itselleen mahdolliseksi. Eihän Lehto kiintynyt kehenkään, eikö niin? Eihän Lehto ketään tarvinnut?  
  
”Toivo?”  
  
Lehto oli unohtunut ajatuksiinsa ja säpsähti, kun Riitaoja tarttui häntä lempeästi kädestä kotiovellaan. Hän ei ollut edes huomannut, että he olivat jo perillä, oli vain kävellyt automaattisesti toisen vierellä.  
  
”Oletko kunnossa?” kysyi Riitaoja ja rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Totta kai. Tulen huomenna käymään, niin saadaan se enosi kirjahylly koottua.”  
  
Riitaoja hymyili lapsellista hymyään ja halasi toista nopeasti. Lehdolla menivät jo siitä pasmat sekaisin, eikä nuori mies osannut mitenkään reagoida.  
  
”Nähdään sitten huomenna”, huikkasi Riitaoja vielä ennen oven sulkemista.  
  
”Nähdään”, myönteli Lehto konemaisesti ja kääntyi laskeutuakseen rappusia alas.  
  
Miten kummassa Riitaojalla olikin tuollainen vaikutus häneen? Lehdon kävi yhä vaikeammaksi kieltää sitä itseltäänkään, ja pihatien soralla astellessaan hänen oli jo räpyteltävä silmiään, etteivät ne vain kostuisi kaikesta vieraasta tunnelatauksesta, joka myllersi ympäri hänen kehoaan, kävi läpi sen joka ikisen kartoittamattoman kolkan.  
  
Lehto ei aivan tiennyt itsekään miksi teki niin, mutta juuri ennen tielle tuloa hän yhtäkkiä pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan puutaloa, jonka ikkunoista kajasti jo valo. Riitaoja oli hänelle kuin turvasatama, eikä Lehto halunnut toista koskaan menettää, muttei voinut elää näinkään. Hänen oli pakko tietää, olivatko hänen tunteensa yksipuolisia, olivatko ne vain tyhjää, yksinäistä unta, josta hänen olisi herättävä.  
  
Lehto harppoi pihatiellä pitkin askelin takaisin rapuille, niitä ylös ja pysähtyi ovelle. Vain hetken hän epäröi ja koputti sitten.  
  
Kun hämmästynyt Riitaoja avasi oven, katsoi Lehto häntä hetken melkein kuin anovasti, mutta kun Riitaoja kosketti hänen käsivarttaan ja avasi suunsa kysyäkseen, mikä toisella oli hätänä, ei Lehto enää mahtanut itselleen mitään, vaan täysin vaistonvaraisesti hän nojasi eteenpäin ja suuteli Riitaojaa kuin se olisi hänen viimeinen tekonsa.  
  
Riitaoja jäätyi muttei inahtanutkaan, kun Lehto kiersi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja painoi huulet hänen omiaan vasten, hamusi jotain, mitä ei itsekään ymmärtänyt. Tilanne oli täysin ennalta-arvaamaton ja yllätti jännitteellään heidät kummankin, ja se oli suurin syy siihen, että Lehto irtautui melkein heti. Paeta hän ei kuitenkaan voinut, sillä Riitaoja tarttui lujasti hänen käsivarsiinsa ja piteli toista paikallaan. Lehto ei ollut tiennytkään, että Riitaojassa oli tosipaikan tullen niin paljon voimaa. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan silmiin täydessä hiljaisuudessa ja yrittivät saada selkoa siitä, mitä juuri tapahtui.  
  
”Toivo…” Riitaoja sanoi kuin kuiskaten, ja Lehto tuijotti häntä osaamatta vieläkään sanoa mitään. Riitaojan kädet olivat edelleen hänessä kiinni.  
  
Jälleen kului hetki ennen kuin mitään tapahtui.  
  
Sitten Riitaoja suuteli Lehtoa niin hellästi kuin kokemattomuudeltaan osasi, ja tunsi, kuinka poika suli hänen käsiinsä, vastasi kaikella kaipuullaan ja epävarmuudellaan.  
  
Aivan kuin olisi vähän itkenytkin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He katsoivat toisiaan lempein silmin. Niin paljon rakkautta mahtui kaikkiin niihin vuosiin, jotka he olivat yhdessä nähneet, niin paljon ihmisenä kasvamista ja huolenpitoa, niin paljon keskinäistä välittämistä ja kärsivällisyyttä toisen oikuille. Ja silti edelleen he olivat samanlaisia kuin aina ennenkin, rakastivat vain toisiaan päivä päivältä syvemmin ja oppivat näyttämään sen uusilla tavoilla. Niin kliseiseltä kuin se kuulostikin, kukaan ei heitä olisi voinut toisistaan erottaa.

”Se on nyt sitten ohi. Enpä olisi uskonut tätä päivää näkeväni”, huokaisi Riitaoja väsyneesti ja heitti suurin piirtein viime sateiden jäljiltä kuivumaan ehtineitä puunoksia hiipuvaan nuotioon samalla kun muut, myönsivät sitä tai eivät, kuuntelivat tarkkaavaisina pääministerin puhetta upseerituvalta etäisesti pauhaavasta radiosta. Jopa aina niin äänekäs, milloin millekin asialle hihittelevä korpraali Vanhala oli hiljaa, ja Lehtokin siunasi Riitaojan sanat mielessään – ei ollut hänkään uskonut pääsevänsä rintamalta terveenä tai edes elävänä pois.

Hiljalleen heidän ympärillään hämäräänsä kätkeytyvä syysilta oli vaiennut sodan kaltoin kohtelemassa mäntymetsässä. Pelkkien taivaalle hiipivien tähtien ohella nuo kylmästä hytisevien sotamiesten itselleen kyhäämät nuotiot ja tupien lämpiminä loimuavat lamput loivat sinne epäsäännöllisiä, lohtua antavia valon pilkahduksia, jotka edustivat sitä epävarmaa toivoa kuoleman päättymisestä, johon jokainen kansalaisuudestaan riippumatta nyt nojasi. He kaikki halusivat valaa uskonsa siihen, ja kuin varoen syttyivät elon liekit työstään uupuneisiin rintoihin, tarkistivat, oliko jo turvallista levittäytyä ulos elinpiiristään, ja varmistuksen saatuaan ne rohkaistuisivat katselemaan yhä laajemmalle ympäristöönsä. Mutta ei vielä sinä iltana; sinä iltana kukaan harmaisiin saati sitten ruskeisiin univormuihin pukeutuneista, yhtäkkiä pojista miehiksi kasvaneista sotilaista ei vielä ymmärtänyt heille jo tuntemattomaksi käyneen vapautensa täyttä laajuutta.

Sotamies Honkajoki näkyi saapuvan sivummalta. Käsissään tämä kantoi ikiliikkujansa osasia.  
  
”Pistä nuotioon”, tokaisi hän Vanhalalle seisahtuessaan tämän viereen ja ojensi puunkappaleita, joista oli pitänyt tulla jotakin erityistä, ”minä olen kadottanut johtoajatuksen.”  
  
Kaatuneen puun rungolla istuva Vanhala katsoi kahden miehen armeijaksi supistuneen iskuryhmänsä toista puoliskoa hetken silmiin, ja toinenkin tuijotti häntä kuin ymmärrystä anoen. He kaikki tiesivät, että sota oli muuttanut kaiken, ja nyt heidän pitäisi aloittaa elämä aivan puhtaalta pöydältä.  
  
Vanhala otti vuosien käsittelystä tummuneet puunpalaset kyselemättä vastaan ja heitti ne sen enempää pohtimatta nuotioon. Honkajoki istui hänen viereensä, ja hetken kaikki paikallaolijat vain katselivat tulen leikkiä idealismin rippeillä melkein kunnioittaen.  
  
Lehto korjasi Riitaojan hartioilleen kiskoman manttelin asentoa. Toinen hymyili hänelle väsyneesti mutta lämpimästi ja painautui sitten kevyesti vasten hänen olkapäätään. Heillä ei ollut mitään salattavaa – jo heti ensimmäisestä Paloaukealla vietetystä päivästä lähtien kaikki olivat tienneet, että noiden kahden välillä oli enemmänkin kuin pelkkää veljellistä rakkautta. Kuten Rokan ja Tassunkin.  
  
Sotamiehet Määttä ja Sihvonen istuivat maassa eivätkä sanoneet sanaakaan, miettivät vain, oliko sota todella ohi. Sen sijaan sotamies Rahikainen näpräsi suu keskittyneessä mutrussa viimeisiä kuolleilta venäläisiltä ryöväämiään arvomerkkejä, koetti päättää, voisiko vain heittää ne menemään. Mitäpä hän niillä enää tekisi, kun ei tarvitsisi nälissään vaihtaa niitä ruokaan?  
Jossakin rasahti männynoksa ja miehet kurottivat tottuneesti aseitaan, joita heillä ei enää ollut. Mutta ei vihollista enää näkynyt – se oli vain vänrikki Jalovaara, jonka vaimean valituksen he hetken päästä kuulivat. Sodan päättyminen oli yllättäen rankempaa kuin mikään sen aikana tapahtunut.  
  
**  
  
Korsussa oli luonnottoman hiljaista, kun miehet yön yli nukuttuaan – ei vielä rauhallisina, sillä ylikierroksilla käyvät mielet olivat edelleen valmistautuneet uhkiin – pakkasivat reppuihin kukin omia tavaroitaan, sitä pientä omaisuutta, joka heillä sattui mukana kulkemaan.  
  
Ei sitä paljoa ollut. Tärkein henkilökohtainen asia, jonka he rintamalla olivat omistaneet, olivat sotilaspuvut ja elävät kehot niiden alla, sydän, joka pumppasi verta joka soluun, keuhkot, jotka varastoivat ilmaa sisäänsä ja aivot, jotka käskivät tekemään sellaisia asioita, joita he eivät muutoin milloinkaan olisi tehneet. Ihmisyys oli ainoa asia, josta edes kannatti sotilaskurin sävyttämässä elämässä pitää kiinni, mikäli aikoi joskus palata takaisin kotiin.  
  
Kuljetukset hakivat jatkosodan veteraaneja tiuhaa tahtia, ja hyvästit olivat haikeita. Useammankin miehen silmät kiiltelivät kosteina, sillä vaikka kaikki olivatkin halunneet sodasta pois, oli oman joukkueen jäsenistä tullut perhe. Monia myöhemmin tyhjiksi osoittautuvia lupauksia kirjeiden kirjoittamisesta kuului kaikkialta ympäriltä, kun Lehto ja Riitaoja nousivat omaan kyytiinsä, istuutuivat vierekkäin ja pysyivät melkein koko matkan vaiti kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta. Heillä oli yhä toisensa, vaikka heidän onnensa olikin kolmen vuoden aikana kokenut kolauksen. Lehto oli niin realistinen, ettei uskonut enää koskaan voivansa palata siihen elämään, joka hänellä ja Riitaojalla oli ennen sotaa ollut, mutta Riitaoja sen sijaan oli vieläkin niin naiivi, että kykenisi varmasti tekemään ilosta jälleen todellista heidän kummankin edestä.  
  
Riitaojan yliopisto-opiskelu oli jäänyt kesken kutsun käydessä. Hänet oli heti lukion jälkeen hyväksytty oikeustieteelliseen tiedekuntaan, mutta koska Riitaoja oli niin taitava kielissä, oli hän ottanut vielä sivuaineekseen saksan. Hän oli tarkka ja tunnollinen ja menestyi hienosti niinä kahtena lukuvuonna, jotka ehti ennen sotaa suorittaa, ja professoreidenkin mielestä oli harmillista, että näitä lahjakkaita nuoria miehiä komennettiin kuolemaan. Yliopistolla tiedettiin hyvin, etteivät monet elossa olevat enää jaksaisi palata akateemisen elämän pariin nähtyään niin raakaa todellisuutta, ja jo talvisodan aikana se oli näkynyt keskeyttäneiden osuuksissa. Mutta Riitaoja aikoi palata takaisin. Hän ja Lehto olivat kumpikin terveitä ja elossa, ja parasta, mitä he voivat nyt itselleen tehdä, oli normaaliin elämään ja uudelleenrakennuksen tarpeessa olevaan yhteiskuntaan sopeutuminen.  
  
Autoa vaihdettiin viimeistä kertaa illalla kuuden jälkeen, ja monet alkoivat sen jälkeen nukahdella raukeina penkkeihinsä. Hitaasti alkoi sodan päättyminen konkretisoitua miesten mielissä, ja loppuunsa palaneet kehot reagoivat utuiseen helpotukseen rentoutumalla viimeinkin täysin. Vaikka olikin kovasti yrittänyt taistella unta vastaan, myös lopen uupunut Lehto nukahti, kun ilta alkoi hämärtää. Mies oli sulkenut silmänsä vain hetkeä aiemmin, mutta kun Riitaoja kuuli tämän hengityksen muuttuvan syvemmäksi, hymyili hän itsekseen ja kaivoi repustaan viltin asetellakseen sen varovasti toisen päälle.  
  
 _Nukkukoon nyt_ , ajatteli Riitaoja hellästi ja yritti parhaansa mukaan olla herättämättä rauhansa viimein saavuttanutta Lehtoa tätä peitellessään. Lehto mumisi jotakin unissaan ja käänsi aavistuksen päätään kohti ikkunaa, ja Riitaojan valtasi samanlainen onnellinen, kotoisa tunne kuin aina Lehdon tuhinaa katsellessaan. Toinen oli niin nuoren näköinen sillä tavalla suojattomana, kasvot tyyneydessä, jota Lehdon ilmeessä harvemmin päiväsaikaan näki. Riitaoja rakasti Lehdon kovia piirteitä, jotka vain hän sai lämmöllään toisinaan sulamaan, joiden alta paljastuvan pelon vain hän tunsi. Riitaoja ei mahtanut itselleen mitään – hänen oli pakko silittää kevyesti Lehdon aliravitsemuksesta hieman kuopalleen kääntynyttä poskea silläkin uhalla, että mies heräisi.  
  
Juuri Lehdon vieressä nukkuminen oli rintamallakin pitänyt Riitaojan järjissään. He olivat aina huolehtineet toisistaan, mutta sodassa, jossa kuolema kolkutteli jatkuvasti korsun oveen ja leijaili poteroiden yllä, siitä oli tullut elintärkeä osa heidän selviytymistään. Lehto huolehti heidän käytännön asioistaan, varmisti, että Riitaojalla oli tarpeeksi vaatetta päällä ja että tämä söi puuronsa, kun Riitaoja taas piti huolta heidän henkisen tasonsa säilymisestä. Riitaoja oli se, joka vakuutti Lehdolle joka käänteessä, että he selviäisivät kyllä, vahvisti toisen elämänhalua ja piti hyvänä aina kun voi. Lehto koetti olla kiinnittämättä heihin liikaa toisten huomiota, vaikka jokainen mies heidän välisensä suhteen näki ja suhtautui siihen ymmärtäväisesti – rintamalla kun ei naisia muutenkaan liiemmälti ollut –, mutta toisinaan hän itsekin saattoi lyhyesti helliä toista silloin kun heikkohermoisella Riitaojalla oli joku hätä.  
  
Riitaoja sai turvaa ja lohtua Lehdon viereen samaan punkkaan käpertymisestä, mutta hyväksi tunsi Lehtokin olonsa nukahtaessaan rakastamansa miehen kanssa sylityksin ja herätessään siitä aina aamuisin. Rintamalla se oli muistuttanut Lehtoa kodista, talosta, johon Riitaoja oli muuttanut ja Lehtokin pian perässä. He olivat eläneet siellä onnellisina toisiaan auttaen, ja nyt kun sinne lopullisesti takaisin pääseminen oli lähellä, Lehto uneksi siitä, kuinka keväällä pihan omenapuut puhkesivat kukkaan ja kuinka he syksyllä Riitaojan kanssa sitten keräsivät kypsyneet hedelmät. Riitaojakin huomasi, että jostain erityisen mukavasta toinen näki unta, sillä Lehdon yleensä viivasuorat huulet kääntyivät hymyyn. Ympäriltä kuului vaitonaista puheensorinaa ja muutama kuorsaus. Riitaoja antoi Lehdon levätä pari tuntia, mutta heidän pysähdyspaikkansa lähestyessä hän ravisteli toisen kevyesti hereille.  
  
”Toivo?”  
  
”Mmm?”  
  
”Kohta ollaan perillä”, Riitaoja sanoi hiljaa ja silitti toisen hartiaa, ”pääset omaan sänkyyn nukkumaan.”  
  
Lehto avasi silmänsä ja katsoi typertyneenä Riitaojaa. Omaan sänkyyn? Niinkö Riitaoja oli sanonut?  
  
Riitaoja huomasi Lehdon epäuskoisen ilmeen ja hymyili tälle rauhoittavasti.  
  
”Me mennään kotiin.”  
  
**  
  
Lehdon ja Riitaojan oli vaikea vielä seuraavinakaan päivinä ymmärtää, että kaikki oli jälleen kunnossa, sillä ensin koti tuntui hetken kovin vieraalta. Riitaoja ilmoittautui uudelleen yliopistoon ja Lehto sahalle, ja kotiseudulle jääneet tutut ihmiset palasivat heidän elämäänsä. Yllätyksiä oli kuitenkin tulossa, sillä eräänä sunnuntaina heidän ovelleen ilmestyi virallisen näköisesti pukeutunut, viisissäkymmenissä oleva nainen, jonka Riitaoja ohjasi heidän keittiöönsä kahvia juomaan.  
  
”No niin”, nainen aloitti istuuduttuaan Lehtoa vastapäätä ja kaivoi laukustaan esiin mustan kansion. Riitaoja toi hänelle kahvikupin ja istui Lehdon viereen särpimään omaansa.  
  
Nainen mittaili heitä katseellaan ja kysyi: ”Kumpi teistä on herra Lehto?”  
  
”Minä olen”, tokaisi Lehto heti. Riitaoja katsoi häntä huolestuneesti. Mitähän Lehto oli nyt tehnyt?  
  
”No niin”, nainen toisti ja avasi kansionsa, selaili kunnes löysi oikean kohdan. ”Minä olen johtajana kaupungin lastenkodissa, ja meillä on siellä pieni orpotyttö. Noin kuukauden vanha. Onko nimi Aaro Lehto teille tuttu?”  
  
”Hän on serkkuni. Isän veljen poika”, sanoi Lehto ja rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Aivan. Tiesittekö te, että serkkunne kaatui aivan sodan lopussa?”  
  
”En. Me emme juurikaan pitäneet yhteyttä”, tokaisi Lehto kasvot kivisinä.  
  
”No niin. Entä tiesittekö te, että hänen vaimonsa Maria kuoli synnytykseen?”  
  
”En”, sanoi Lehto ja pudisti päätään. Riitaojan olisi tehnyt mieli tarttua toista ranteesta ihan varmuuden vuoksi, sillä oli melko selvää, mihin keskustelu oli johtamassa. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että Lehtokin taisi tajuta.  
  
”Aivan. Otan osaa. Nyt on tosiaan kuitenkin käynyt niin, että lapsi on jäänyt orvoksi. Aaro Lehdolle ilmoitettiin lastenkotiin oton yhteydessä tilanteesta, ja hänen oli tarkoitus hakea tyttärensä sieltä heti kun pääsisi rintamalta pois. Nyt herra Lehto on kuollut, ja te olette lapsen lähin elossa oleva sukulainen. Mielellämme haluaisimme löytää hänelle kodin, ja olisi hienoa, jos te kykenisitte hänet ottamaan”, nainen selitti.  
  
Lehto oli vetää kahvit väärään kurkkuun. Hän ja Riitaoja katsoivat hämmentyneinä toisiaan. Lapsi? Pieni vauva? Heille? Heidän taloonsa?  
  
”Niin, päätöstä ei tietenkään tarvitse tehdä tässä ja nyt, ja ymmärrän, että tämä lienee järkytys”, nainen vakuutteli, ”mutta olisiko teidän mahdollista tulla käymään lastenkodilla joku päivä, vaikka vain tapaamassa sukulaistyttöänne?”  
  
”Minä… toki, tietenkin”, myönteli Lehto häkeltyneenä.  
  
”Miten olisi ensi sunnuntaina?”  
  
”Käyhän se”, sanoi Lehto ja raapi päätään. Riitaoja jo melkein taputti hänen kättään, mutta muisti sitten, etteivät he olleet kahden ja vetäytyi ennen kuin ehti aloittaakaan.  
  
”No niin, hienoa. Minä olen paikalla kahdeksasta neljään. Entäs oletteko te kaksi sukua?” uteli nainen Riitaojalta.  
  
”Ystäviä vain. Omistamme tämän talon.”  
  
”Aivan. No me tapaamme sitten ensi sunnuntaina”, puheli nainen Lehdolle ja joi kahvinsa loppuun. Sitten Riitaoja saattoi hänet ulos ja käveli takaisin keittiöön, missä Lehto korjasi juuri kuppeja pöydästä.  
  
”Mitä mieltä olet?” Riitaoja kysyi varovasti. Lehto katsoi häntä hetken hiljaa.  
”No… onhan täällä tilaa”, mies vastasi ensin vaikeana, mutta hymyili sitten yhtäkkiä. Ajatus lapsesta kyllä kieltämättä lämmitti hänenkin sydäntään.  
  
**  
  
Seuraava sunnuntai tuli äkkiä, ja Lehto ja Riitaoja kävelivät aamulla yhdessä lastenkodille. Koko viikon he olivat koettaneet sulatella kuulemaansa, ymmärtää, että jos Lehto adoptoisi tuon vielä nimeäkin vailla olevan tytön, heidän oma elämänsä muuttuisi peruuttamattomasti. He olivat keskustelleet pitkiä aikoja kerrallaan siitä, miten saisivat asiansa järjestettyä, ja siitä, oliko heidän elämäntilanteessaan edes järkevä huolehtia kenestäkään muusta – he olivat kumpikin miehiä, Lehdolla oli vakituinen työnsä ja Riitaojalla opiskelut vielä pahasti kesken, ja jos he koettivat listata hyviä ja huonoja puolia, saivat he kokoon melkein kokonaan vain jälkimmäisiä.  
  
Lehto oli kaksijakoinen. Yhtäältä hän sääli sukulaistyttöään, sillä näki tässä itsensä lapsena, ja tiesi, että jos aikoi olla Riitaojan kanssa, tämä voisi olla heidän ainoa tilaisuutensa perustaa perhe, mutta toisaalta hän oli aivan varma siitä, että olisi huono vanhempi. Riitaoja sen sijaan uskoi Lehtoon kuten aina, vakuutteli tälle, että mies oppisi vielä ja lupasi, ettei Lehdon tarvinnut kasvattaa pientä ihmistä yksin. Lopulta Lehto oli hetkellisesti saanut lisää itsevarmuutta ja alkanut pohtia käytännön asioita kuin olisi jo päättänyt, että tyttö muuttaisi heille. Lehto oli aivan ensimmäisenä ollut huolissaan siitä, kuka lapsesta huolehtisi, kun hän itse kävisi töissä ja Riitaoja yliopistolla. Riitaoja oli kuitenkin jo alustavasti kysynyt vanhemmiltaan, voisivatko nämä auttaa, sillä hän oli ollut täysin varma, että saisi Lehdon suostuteltua.  
  
”Totta kai hän voisi olla päivät täällä”, oli Riitaojan äiti sanonut poikansa selittäessä tilanteen. Riitaojan äiti piti lapsista kovasti ja oli ollut surullinen siitä, että Risto oli jäänyt heidän ainokaisekseen, mutta tytöstä kuuleminen oli saanut hänet innostumaan.  
  
”Kiitos, äiti. Eiköhän Toivo nyt jo ala tuntea, että meillä on kykyä ottaa se lapsi hoidettavaksi”, huokaisi Riitaoja tyytyväisesti ja antoi suukon äitinsä otsalle. Mutta sitten Riitaojan äiti osoitti näkevänsä sen, minkä ainoastaan äidinvaistolla kykeni huomaamaan.  
  
”Rakastatko sinä sitä miestä, Risto?”  
  
”Mi-miten niin?” sopersi Riitaoja ja punastui korviaan myöten, mutta hänen äitinsä hymyili lämpimästi.  
  
”Tiesinhän minä. Tiesin aina, että sinä ja Toivo vielä päätyisitte yhteen.”  
  
”Mutta – ”  
  
”Hys. Isäkin arvasi. Ei mitään hätää, me olemme vain onnellisia teidän puolestanne”, Riitaojan äiti sanoi ja halasi poikaansa, ”ei siitä muiden tarvitse tietää.”  
  
”Anteeksi etten minä kertonut, mutta kun – ”  
  
”Ei haittaa. Mutta tuokaahan tyttö näytille, jos Toivo suostuu hänet adoptoimaan. Olisi niin mukava saada perheenlisäystä, niin että muistutahan sille Lehdon pojalle, että me autamme kyllä. Meillä taitaa vielä jossakin olla niitä sinun vauva-ajan lastentarvikkeitasi, mennäänpä katsomaan.”  
  
Riitaoja havahtui takaisin nykyhetkeen, kun Lehto nousi harmaat, jykevät kivirappuset hänen edeltään ja koputti oveen varmoin ottein. Riitaoja kuitenkin tiesi, että Lehtoa jännitti, niin levottomasti oli tämä yönsä nukkunut, kääntyillyt ja kiemurrellut ja vetänyt samalla peittoa toisen päältä niin ettei Riitaojakaan voinut nukkua.  
  
”Toivo, rauhoitu”, oli Riitaoja mutissut puoliunessa ja kääntynyt silmät kiinni Lehtoon päin, ”eihän meillä ole kohta peittoa ollenkaan.”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
Lehto asettui makaamaan selälleen ja tuijotteli kattoon. Riitaoja haukotteli ja käpertyi sitten toisen kainaloon, pää vasten Lehdon solisluuta ja käsivarsi tämän rinnalla ja vatsan päällä, jalat Lehdon omiin sotkeutuneina. Lehto silitteli hajamielisesti hänen sekaisin menneitä hiuksiaan. Sillä tavalla he toisiaan joka iltakin hellivät, ja usein Riitaoja nukahti ja teki Lehdon olon ennen pitkää tukalaksi, sillä tämä ei enää kehdannut herättää toista. Usein Lehto vain siirsi Riitaojaa varovasti niin että pystyi itse nukahtamaan, ja toisinaan Riitaoja heräsikin siihen hetkeksi, muttei muistanut siitä aamulla mitään. Kumpikin heistä yleensä pyöri yön aikana kauemmas toisistaan, mutta aamulla herätessään he sitten hakivat tottuneesti heti ensi töikseen turvallista läheisyyttä. Riitaoja oli varsinainen kyljessä kiehnääjä, kuten Lehto häntä nimitti, mutta hän kuitenkin tiesi, että toinen siitä piti, vaikkei suostunut sitä tunnustamaan. Siksi hän nytkin hakeutui aivan Lehdon lämpöön kiinni.  
  
”Mikä on?” Riitaoja kysyi ja kohotti hieman päätään.  
  
”Ei mikään.”  
  
”Hermostuttaako sinua huominen?”  
  
Lehdon hiljaisuus merkitsi aina sitä, että Riitaoja oli osunut naulan kantaan. Sen vuoksi Riitaoja nousi pystympään, suuteli Lehtoa ja painoi sitten päänsä vasten tämän kaulaa, piti toista hyvänä niin hellästi kuin osasi. Lehto painoi leukansa Riitaojan hiuksiin ja silitteli hiljalleen toisen selkää. Hän arvosti rakkaansa tapaa käsitellä itseään paljon enemmän kuin edes tiedosti.  
  
”Sinusta tulisi hyvä isä”, sanoi Riitaoja ja suukotti kevyesti Lehdon kaulaa, ”nimittäin se, että sinä itse et juuri saanut vanhemmiltasi rakkautta estää sinua tekemästä samaa virhettä. Sinähän rakastat sitä lasta jo nyt, vaikket ole tyttöä vielä nähnytkään.”  
  
”Mutta entä jos minä en osaa olla läsnä?” kysyi Lehto ahdistuneesti. Riitaoja kohottautui jälleen ja silitti Lehdon hiuksia tämän katsoessa häntä silmiin.  
  
”Sinä voit oppia. Et ole yksin.”  
  
”Luuletko?”  
  
”Totta kai”, oli Riitaoja vakuuttanut ja hymyillyt leveästi. Lehtokin hymyili, ja pian he nukahtivat uudelleen.  
  
Eräs lastenkodin hoitajista, mustaan hameeseen ja valkoiseen paitaan pukeutunut nainen, avasi oven.  
  
”Huomenta. Tulimme tapaamaan johtajaa”, tokaisi Lehto reippaasti.  
  
”Huomenta. Peremmälle, peremmälle. Onko teillä sovittu tapaaminen?” nainen touhotti ja laski heidät edellään sisään suureen aulaan.  
  
”Kyllä. Johtaja pyysi meidät tänne erästä pientä tyttöä tapaamaan. Lehto on sukunimi.”  
  
Hoitajan kasvot kirkastuivat. ”Tietenkin, totta kai. Minä käyn hakemassa, odottakaa hetki.”  
  
Lehto ja Riitaoja katselivat odotellessaan ympärilleen vaaleassa aulassa. Tammiset portaat kaartuivat ylväinä yläkertaan, mistä kuului etäistä lasten laulua, ja tumman ulko-oven pienten lasi-ikkunoiden läpi kajasti terävää syysaamun valoa. Sillä hetkellä he tunsivat itsensä onnellisiksi, eivät oikeastaan tienneet miksi, mutta hyväksyivät sen kuitenkin muitta mutkitta. Sodassa he olivat sen vasta oppineet, ottamaan vastaan, mitä elämä heille tarjosi, löytämään kaikesta hyvän puolen ja siten saaneet itselleenkin syyn jatkaa. Se oli noina kolmena vuotena ollut heidän elämänsä perusta, ja nyt he olivat siirtämässä sitä samalla uuteen mutta myös vanhaan todellisuuteensa. Oli kuin universumi olisi koetellut heitä ja todennut sitten kelvollisiksi, tarjonnut heille mahdollisuuden kasvaa nuo kolme vuotta ja sitten taas palauttanut heidät viisastuneina takaisin entiseen kuin he eivät milloinkaan olisi siitä poistuneetkaan.  
  
”Huomenta! Hienoa, että tulitte”, kuului johtajan ääni puolestavälistä portaita. Nainen asteli sukkelasti alas, kätteli sekä Lehtoa että Riitaojaa, ja kysyi sitten: ”No niin, oletteko te valmiita tapaamaan lapsen?”  
  
”Mikä ettei”, sanoi Riitaoja toisen puolesta, sillä Lehto vaikutti siltä, ettei kerrankin saisi sanaa suustaan. Johtajakin taisi huomata sen, sillä hän hymyili hyväntahtoisesti ja viittasi heitä sitten seuraamaan perässä.  
  
He nousivat tammiportaat yläkertaan ja kääntyivät sitten vasemmanpuoleiseen käytävään. Laulun melodia etääntyi heidän jatkaessaan matkaa ja oli jo melkein kuulumattomissa johtajan avatessa puisen oven kehtojen täyttämään pieneen huoneeseen. Päämäärätietoisena hän käveli huoneen poikki ikkunan eteen asetetulle kehdolle, ja Lehto ja Riitaoja seurasivat perässä.  
  
Vauvoja he olivat toki elämänsä aikana nähneet monta, mutta yksikään niistä ei ollut ollut hiljaa. Lastenkodin asukit taas olivat luonnottoman vaitonaisia, eivät juuri huutaneet tai kitisseet, joku saattoi toisinaan inahtaa, mutta se oli heistä ainoa elonmerkki. Lehto ja Riitaoja vilkaisivat avuttomina toisiaan – eiväthän he voineet sellaisen todellisuuden nähtyään jättää tyttöä tänne, eiväthän?  
  
Johtaja kumartui kehdon ylle ja nosti sieltä syliinsä pienen käärön. Vauva ynähti hiljaa ja availi ja sulki sinisiä silmiään vuoron perään, ja Riitaoja oli melko varma, ettei ollut milloinkaan nähnyt mitään yhtä hellyttävää. Vieressä Lehto seisoi tikkusuorana ja näytti lamaantuneelta, siltä, ettei yhtään tiennyt, mitä hänen kuuluisi ajatella, ja näky nauratti Riitaojaa. Hän olisi vain halunnut tarttua tuota höpsöä ranteesta ja viedä lapsen luo. Ei noin pieni voinut vielä edes purra kun ei hampaitakaan ollut, niin ettei Lehdon olisi tarvinnut kauhistua.  
  
”Tahdotteko pitää häntä sylissä?” johtaja kysyi Lehdolta. Tämä näytti melkein järkyttyneeltä, ja Riitaojan täytyi nyt jo vaivoin pidätellä hihitystään. Lehto pelkäsi aina hänenkin kanssaan satuttavansa vahingossa, mutta tällä hetkellä varmasti vielä moninkertaisesti enemmän, kun kyseessä oli tuollainen avuton pikkuihminen. Riitaoja hymyili toiselle rohkaisevasti ja nyökkäsi, ja niin Lehto otti askeleen kohti johtajaa ja ojensi kätensä. Nainen antoi lapsen varovasti hänen syliinsä ja neuvoi oikeanlaisen otteen kanssa.  
  
Lehto ei tiennyt, mitä hänelle oikein tapahtui, mutta hänen kasvonsa kirkastuivat varmasti useamman luksin verran pienen nyytin vastaanotettuaan. Hän ei olisi voinut rakastaa ketään enempää kuin tuota lasta, joka tuntui jo hänen omaltaan, kuin tyttö olisi hänen lihaa ja vertaan. Adoptiopäätöksessä ei ollut enää minkäänlaista epäselvyyttä – Lehto halusi suojella tuota pientä elämää vaikka oman henkensä uhalla. Voi Luoja, lapsi tosiaankin oli niin pieni ja heiveröinen. Voi Luoja voi Luoja. Siinä oli hänen tyttärensä, heidän tyttärensä. Hänen ja Riitaojan ainut lapsi.  
  
Riitaoja ja johtaja hymyilivät vaivihkaa toisilleen, sillä Lehdon reaktio ei ollut jäänyt heiltä huomaamatta. Mies näytti elelevän sillä hetkellä jossakin aivan toisessa maailmassa, kasvoilla samaan aikaan sekä kummastunut että riemastunut ilme, silmissä sellaista ylpeyttä, joka kuului vain isälle. Tietämättä yhtään mitään aiheuttamastaan vaikutuksesta tyttö heilutteli hieman pieniä käsiään, ja Lehdon ilme muuttui niin helläksi ja pehmeäksi, ettei Riitaojakaan koskaan ollut sellaista toiselta nähnyt. Lehto kääntyi heihin päin ja hymyili leveästi kuin olisi unohtanut, ettei milloinkaan näyttänyt tunteitaan muille kuin Riitaojalle, eikä tällekään spontaanisti. Riitaoja ymmärsi, että tämä saattaisi olla Lehdon elämän ja henkisen kasvamisen suurin käännekohta, ja se teki hänetkin onnelliseksi.  
  
Riitaoja käveli hetken kuluttua hiljaa Lehdon viereen ja laski kätensä hetkeksi tämän olkapäälle. ”Saanko minä?”  
  
Yhä haltioituneesti hymyillen Lehto kääntyi vauva sylissään ja asetteli pikkuisen hellästi Riitaojan käsivarsille, neuvoi toista kuin vanha tekijä. Johtaja seurasi sivummalta yhä hymy huulillaan – hän oli nähnyt niin monia tuoreita vanhempia, muttei milloinkaan kyllästynyt tämän kaltaiseen ylitsevuotavaan onneen heidän koko olemuksessaan.  
  
Riitaoja koki aivan samanlaisen hellien tunteiden hyöyn kuin Lehtokin saadessaan lapsen syliinsä. Vauva itki aivan vähän Lehdon vahvojen käsivarsien poistuessa ympäriltään kuin olisi kokenut sen henkilökohtaisena loukkauksena, mutta rauhoittui pian uudelleen Riitaojan pehmeyttä huokuvassa otteessa, miehen hyssytellessä hiljaa. Riitaoja oli tarkkaavaisen ja huolehtivan luonteensa puolesta hyvä lasten kanssa aivan yrittämättäkin, ja vaikka seisoikin vieressä kuin vartiossa silittämässä tytön ohuita, vaaleita hiuksia, Lehto luotti toiseen täysin. He olisivat tästä eteenpäin tuon tytön isät. Lapsen kämmen aukeni pienestä nyrkistä, ja Riitaoja ojensi etusormensa silittämään kättä. Vauva tarttui heti kiinni, ja sekä Lehdon että Riitaojan kasvot loistivat.  
  
”Haluaisitteko te adoptoida hänet, herra Lehto?” kysyi johtaja annettuaan heille hetken aikaa tutustua lapseen. Hän tiesi jo vastauksen ja sen, että Lehdosta tulisi loistava isä. Tuosta toisesta varmastikin hyvä kummisetä.  
  
”Haluaisin”, sanoi Lehto liikuttuneena, vilkaisi naista hymy korvissa ja otti tytön jälleen Riitaojalta.  
  
”Mennäänpä toimistoon tekemään paperit.”  
  
**  
  
Tyttö sai ristiäisissä nimekseen Iida Eira Maria Lehto, Eira biologisen isänsä ja Maria äitinsä mukaan. Lehto ja Riitaoja päättivät yhteistuumin antaa kummiuden Riitaojan vanhemmille, sillä Riitaojasta itsestään tuli lapselle toinen, epävirallinen isä, ja kummina olisi omituista silloin olla.  
  
Iida sanoi hymyillen ensimmäisen sanansa Lehdolle osoitettuna yhdeksän kuukauden ikäisenä – ”ittä”. Lehto ei oikein tiennyt miten päin olisi onnessaan ollut, ja hänen pitikin heti huutaa Riitaoja paikalle. Kun Riitaoja saapui ja kysyi huolestuneesti, oliko heillä jokin hätä, Iida toisti saman hänelle, ja tytön liikuttuneet vanhemmat saattoivat kumpikin tirauttaa muutaman kyyneleen.  
  
Lapsi kasvoi hurjaa vauhtia, ja toisinaan sekä Lehtoa että Riitaojaa aivan hirvitti ajatella, kuinka nopeasti Iida kehittyi. Riitaoja oli hänelle se vanhempi, joka opetti tunteiden käsittelyä ja sen, että maailma oli kaunis paikka ja metsän eläimet mielenkiintoista seurattavaa. Lehto ei osannut ilmaista syvää rakkauttaan niin hyvin sanoin kuin Riitaoja, joten hän tyytyi mieluummin opettamaan Iidalle pienestä pitäen sellaisia asioita kuin puukon tai tulitikkujen käytön. Iida teki heistä oikean perheen, eivätkä Lehto ja Riitaoja olisi voineet toivoa enempää.  
  
Riitaoja valmistui viimein oikeustieteellisestä Iidan ollessa kolmivuotias, ja samalla tytön hoitaminen muuttui helpommaksi Riitaojan hankittua käyttöönsä oman yksityisen toimiston muutaman sadan metrin päästä kotoa. Toisinaan, jos hänelle ei niillä näkymin ollut tulossa asiakasta, hän ottikin Iidan mukaansa lähtiessään aamulla töihin ja antoi tytön leikkiä omiaan samalla kun hän itse teki paperihommia työpöytänsä ääressä.  
  
Kenties tuon yhdessä vietetyn ajan myötä Iida tuli paljolti Riitaojaan. Hän oli helppo ja tyytyväinen lapsi, joka nauroi paljon, mutta oli omaksunut myös – huvittavaa kyllä – Lehdon jukuripäisyyden. Hän oli isiensä iloksi aivan yhtä herkkä ja ymmärtäväinen kuin Riitaoja, ja ottikin jo nuorena roolikseen auttaa ja lohduttaa muita. Toisinaan Lehdosta tuntuikin siltä, kuin tyttö ja Riitaoja olisivat keskenään jossakin salaliitossa hänen onnelliseksi tekemisekseen, niin paljon he tämän isyyttä ääneen kehuivat.  
  
Kouluun tyttö meni sinä vuonna, kun täytti seitsemän. Ehkä se, että Lehto ja Riitaoja yhdessä saattoivat hänet ensimmäisenä päivänä aivan portille asti, altisti Iidan muiden lasten pilkalle siitä, että tällä oli elämässään kaksi miestä, joita kumpaakin hän kutsui isäksi, muttei äitiä laisinkaan. Jopa kaupunkiyhteisössä kaikki tiesivät kaikkien asiat, ja myös lapset olivat jollain kumman tavalla tietoisia siitä, että Iida oli adoptoitu omien vanhempiensa kuoltua.  
  
Riitaoja oli ensimmäinen joka huomasi, että Iidalla oli paha mieli jostakin. Tehtyään eräänä loppukevään iltana matematiikan läksyt keittiön pöydän ääressä ja annettuaan ne vanhasta tottumuksesta vastapäätä istuvan Riitaojan tarkistettaviksi (sille ei olisi ollut tarvetta, sillä Iida osasi kaiken hienosti ja teki harvoin virheitä), jäi tyttö vielä hetkeksi epäröiden viereen seisomaan.  
  
”Onko sinulla lisää läksyjä?” Riitaoja kysyi. Tyttö pudisti päätään ja näytti murheen murtamalta, ja Riitaoja huomasi, ettei kaikki ollut aivan kunnossa.  
  
”Tulehan tänne”, Riitaoja pyysi lempeästi ja otti Iidan syliinsä, ”surettaako sinua jokin?”  
  
Tyttö nyökkäsi ja Riitaoja silitti hänen pitkiä, vaaleita hiuksiaan.  
  
”Haluaisitko kertoa isälle, mikä?” hän kysyi hiljaa.  
  
”Ne pilkkaavat koulussa siitä, että minulla on kaksi isää”, Iida sanoi ja katsoi Riitaojaa tiiviisti silmiin.  
  
”Miltä se sinusta tuntuu?”  
  
Iida mietti hetken ja sanoi sitten: ”Surulliselta, koska minulla on maailman parhaat vanhemmat.”  
  
Riitaoja hymyili ja ehdotti: ”Mitäs jos sinä kertoisit niille sen?”  
  
Tyttökin hymyili ja halasi isäänsä. Riitaoja antoi suukon hänen otsalleen.  
  
”Isiäkin kiusattiin koulussa, mutta toinen isäsi piti minusta huolta”, kertoi Riitaoja tytön kuunnellessa tarkkaavaisena.  
  
Iida pohti hetken ja kysyi sitten: ”Rakastikohan minun oikeat vanhemmat minua?”  
  
”Aivan varmasti”, Riitaoja vakuutti, ”he suojelevat sinua edelleen. Enkeleinä.”  
  
”Ovatko äiti ja isä taivaassa?”  
  
”Mitä sinä itse luulisit?”  
  
”Kyllä varmaan”, tyttö arveli. Riitaojaa nauratti tuo Lehdolta omaksuttu suoruus ja itsevarmuus.  
  
”Tiedätkö miten voit puhua heille?” mies kysyi. Tyttö pudisti päätään.  
  
”Laita ensin kädet ristiin kuin rukoilisit. Näin”, Riitaoja näytti ja Iida teki perässä, ”ja sitten voit pyytää joko ääneen tai mielessäsi Jumalaa välittämään viestin. Silloin he kuulevat kaiken, minkä heille kerrot. Tahdotko kokeilla?”  
  
Iida nyökkäsi, pani pienet kätensä ristiin, sulki silmänsä ja lausui: ”Hyvä Jumala, voisinko minä puhua äidille ja isälle? Kiitos. Äiti ja isä, minä rakastan teitä ja kuulin, että te olette enkeleitä. Minä rakastan myös isiäni, jotka hoitavat minua maan päällä ja varmistavat, etten tee tuhmuuksia.”  
  
”Aamen”, sanoi Riitaoja naurua pidätellen. Tyttö toisti sen ja lähti käymään pesulla nyt jo paremmalla mielellä.  
  
Myöhemmin illalla Riitaoja katseli ovenraosta, kun Lehto lopetteli Iidan iltasadun ja pani kirjan takaisin hyllyyn. Tyttö istui hänen kainalossaan ja näytti miettiväiseltä.  
  
”Isi?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Pidätkö sinä minustakin huolta niin kuin isästä lapsena?” tyttö kysyi.  
  
Lehto liikuttui kovasti. Kyyneleet sumensivat hetkeksi hänen näkökenttänsä, eikä hän osannut heti sanoa niin mitään. Jaa että pitäisikö hän Iidasta huolta?  
  
”Totta kai. Kun minä näin sinut ensimmäistä kertaa siellä lastenkodissa, tiesin, että pitäisin sinusta aina huolta”, Lehto vastasi vienosti hymyillen.  
  
”Mistä sinä tiesit?”  
  
”No kun sinä heiluttelit käsiäsi niin kuin pyytäisit.”  
  
Tyttö nauroi iloisesti, ja Lehto sammutti öljylampun.  
  
”Hyvää yötä, kulta.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä, isi.”  
  
**  
  
Lehto ja Riitaoja seisoivat sinä yönä toisiaan vasten nojaten takapihan pienellä terassilla ja katselivat ääneti kuutamoa. Lehto piteli kättään rennosti toisen ympärillä ja pohti, voisiko enää olla onnellisempi. Heillä oli kaikki – kaunis talo, kaunis tytär ja loputtomasti aikaa elää sitä elämää, joka heille oli suotu. Toisinaan kylässä kävi samassa joukkueessa olleita, sodanaikaisia tuttuja, ja varsinkin Määttä ja Rahikainen olivat heidän vakiovieraitaan, mutta sodasta itsestään he olivat selvinneet niin hyvinvoivina kuin sotamies vain kykeni. Oli kuin tässä olisi ollut heidän elämänsä tarkoitus, perustaa perhe, pelastaa se pieni tyttö joutumasta elämään lastenkodissa.  
  
He katsoivat toisiaan lempein silmin. Niin paljon rakkautta mahtui kaikkiin niihin vuosiin, jotka he olivat yhdessä nähneet, niin paljon ihmisenä kasvamista ja huolenpitoa, niin paljon keskinäistä välittämistä ja kärsivällisyyttä toisen oikuille. Ja silti edelleen he olivat samanlaisia kuin aina ennenkin, rakastivat vain toisiaan päivä päivältä syvemmin ja oppivat näyttämään sen uusilla tavoilla. Niin kliseiseltä kuin se kuulostikin, kukaan ei heitä olisi voinut toisistaan erottaa. Lehto tarttui Riitaojaa kädestä ja pyöräytti toista ympäri, ja niin he tanssivat lähekkäin kuten silloin monta vuotta aiemmin, tukeutuivat toisiinsa kuin sanattomana merkkinä luottamuksesta. He tunsivat toistensa lämmön ja riemukkaiden sydänten sykkeet, suutelivatkin toisiaan hellyydenosoituksena ja sitten vain halasivat, pitelivät toisiaan turvassa sylissään pitkän tovin.  
  
Riitaoja katseli kaipaavasti melkein heidän takapihalleen ulottuvalle lammelle. Lehto ymmärsi ilman sanoja, ja niin he kävelivät yhdessä sinne, riisuutuivat, astuivat viileään veteen ja roiskivat sitä toistensa päälle kuten kauan sitten lapsina, nauttivat elämästään.  
  
”Minä rakastan sinua, Toivo”, huokaisi Riitaoja.  
  
”Minäkin sinua, Risto”, Lehto sanoi ja halasi toista uudelleen.  
  
Niin kuin monesti ennenkin, oli kaunis kevätkuutamo heidän yksinkertaisten sanojensa todistaja.


End file.
